


When love came from an Itch

by Aquietwriter25



Series: JD & Dr. Cox [1]
Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Who would've guessed that big bad Dr. Cox was an sucker for back scratches. After they start getting closer, Dr. Cox comes down with an bad cold, confessions are made.One incident turns and Tim were turns into something that neither JD nor Dr. Cox could predicted.But they wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Carla Espinosa Turk/Christopher Turk, Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Series: JD & Dr. Cox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928467
Kudos: 3





	When love came from an Itch

It had started an month ago Dr. Cox and JD making their rounds as normal,him following his over year long crush like an puppy he was used to his metors behavior, the way he acted. His expressions and body language. After all he had known the Doctor for quite sometime.

It was why he noticed straight away when somthing was wrong, they had been walking towards their next patient when Cox seemed to figet as he walked.

The larger male clenched and unclenched his hands, shifting his coat around, one hand reaching behind his back disguising it as pushing other people out of his way. 

When his coat shifted back to it's normal state JD noticed the cloth twitching in the middle of his back, it was then he realized what was wrong with his grumpy Doctor.

Dr. Cox had an itch.

JD could feel sympathy forming as he knew even the big bad sarcastic Dr. Cox couldn't fight off what his body was demanding,and by the looks of it the older Doctor knew it to.

JD knew he was testing all kinds of boundaries, that just this act of kindness, could get him punched in the face. Called a girl namss all day. Or even being given 10 times more patient's than he would normally have for the day.

But he couldn't just let his favorite doctor and crush suffer.

As Dr. Cox shifted his Jacket once again JD's cool hand slipped up his Doctor's coat prompting Cox to freeze, before he could shout at JD. Demand what he was doing, did he want an death sentence?

An girl name at the tip of his tounge.

JD started to scratch the itch head on, the irritation morphed into blissful relief within seconds taking all his willpower for his legs not to give out, the sensation was amazing. Better then sex especially with Jordan. Better then beer, better then well you get the picture.

JD grinned as his big bad doctor came undone, making sure to scratch his sides to, forcing back an giggle as Cox in all of his power tried not to moan.

After an few more moments and scratches JD pulled his hand back Cox's shoulders sagging body much more relaxed then before. 

Dr. Cox blinked an few times coming down from what he could only describe as an high of some sort, his gaze drifting to JD. Who was looking anywhere but him.

It was then he realized that the poor kid was probably terrified that he was angry, I mean after all he did touch him without his consent, and he already knew just how much he hated any sort of human affection.

But he was nawt about to yell at the kid.

" Felicia". Cox touched his Newbies shoulder whose eye's were wide looking at him, "Anytime I have an Itch you are my personal back scratcher. And that is not up to debate that is an order. Got it Cheryl?".

JD's horror look tuned into an happy expression in 2 seconds he nodded without an word not even ruining the moment by bragging how he liked it.

They both knew he did, the two went about their morning rounds like nothing had happened, at least as far as JD knew.

Dr. Cox cursed himself trying his best to keep himself distracted for thr first part of the day.

He already missed JD's scratches.


End file.
